5th Edition Gunslinger
Gunslinger - Rogue Archetype For a renegade few, battle sounds different than it does for the typical rogue. The clash of steel and the sizzle of spell energy are drowned out by the thunderous rhythm of gunfire—the pounding beat of the gunslinger. The Way of the Gun Trick Shots You learn three trick shots of your choice, which are detailed under “Trick Shots” below. Many trick shots enhance an attack in some way. You can use only one trick shots per attack. You learn two additional trick shots of your choice at 7th, 10th, and 15th level. Each time you learn new trick shots, you can also replace one trick shot you know with a different one. Grit Dice You have four Grit dice, which are d8s. A Grit die is expended when you use it. You regain all of your expended superiority dice when you finish a short or long rest. You gain another Grit die at 7th level and one more at 15th level. Saving Throws Some of your maneuvers require your target to make a saving throw to resist the maneuver’s effects. The saving throw DC is calculated as follows: Maneuver save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Strength or Dexterity modifier (your choice) Tactical Reload At 3rd level, you can use the bonus action granted by your Cunning Action to load or reload a firearm, to ready a firearm or to repair a firearm that’s been broken due to a jam. Deadeye At 7th level, if you spend at least one round taking aim at a target, you may reroll the damage on the next attack made against the target and choose which roll to keep. This includes any bonus damage from your sneak attack, elemental weapons, or trick shots. Improved Trick Shots At 10th level, all your Trick Shot dice become d10s. At 18th level, they become d12s. Relentless Grit Starting at 15th level, when you roll initiative and have no superiority dice remaining, you regain 1 superiority die. Trick Shots Disarming shot. When you hit a creature with a firearm attack, you can expend one grit die to attempt to disarm the target, forcing it to drop one item of your choice that it’s holding. You add the grit die to the attack’s damage roll, and the target must make a Strength saving throw. On a failed save, it drops the object you choose. The object lands at its feet. Distracting Strike When you hit a creature with a firearm attack, you can expend one grit die to distract the creature, giving your allies an opening. You add the grit die to the attack’s damage roll. The next attack roll against the target by an attacker other than you has advantage if the attack is made before the start of your next turn. Evasive Footwork When you move, you can expend one grit die, rolling the die and adding the number rolled to your AC until you stop moving. Hard-Boiled When you make a firearm attack on your turn, you can expend one grit die to instantly move 5th in any direction you choose and can legally move in. If you hit, you add the grit die to the attack’s damage roll. Cannon's Roar When you hit a creature with a firearm attack, you can expend one grit die to attempt to frighten the target. You add the grit die to the attack’s damage roll, and the target must make a Wisdom saving throw. On a failed save, it is frightened of you until the end of your next turn. Hit the Deck When another creature damages you with a melee attack, you can use your reaction and expend one grit die to reduce the damage by the number you roll on your superiority die + your Dexterity modifier. Crack Shot When you make a firearm attack roll against a creature, you can expend one grit die to add it to the roll. You can use this trick shot before or after making the attack roll, but before any effects of the attack are applied. Pounding Assault When you hit a creature with a firearm attack, you can expend one grit die to attempt to drive the target back. You add the grit die to the attack's damage roll, and if the target is Large or smaller, it must make a Strength saving throw. On a failed save, you push the target up to 10 feet away from you. Dodge This When a creature misses you with a melee attack, you can use your reaction and expend one grit die to make a firearm attack against the creature. If you hit, you add the grit die to the attack's damage roll. Tracer Round When making a firearm attack against a creature, you may expend a grit die to fire a tracer round. You add the result of the grit die to your damage. The target of the attack must make a Dexterity save or suffer the effects of Faerie Fire until your next turn You have advantage on your next attack against that target, regardless of if they succeed the save or not. If they fail the save, all attacks against that target have advantage, as per Faerie Fire. Hail of Bullets When you hit a creature with a firearm attack, you can expend one grit die to attempt to damage another creature with the same attack. Choose another creature within 5 feet of the original target and within your range and line of sight. If the original attack roll would hit the second creature, it takes damage equal to the number you roll on your grit die. This shot consumes two rounds of ammunition, obviously. Stay Down When you hit a creature with a firearm attack, you can expend one grit die to attempt to knock the target down. You add the grit die to the attack’s damage roll, and if the target is Large or smaller, it must make a Strength saving throw. On a failed save, you knock the target prone. Pistol Whip You may expend a grit die to make a melee attack with a firearm, without damaging the firearm and getting your full proficiency bonus to the attack. You add the grit die to the attack's damage roll. The damage dealt by the pistol whip is of the bludgeoning type, and is determined by the size of the firearm. One-handed firearms deal 1d6 points of damage (1d4 if wielded by Small creatures) and two-handed firearms deal 1d10 points of damage (1d8 if wielded by Small creatures). If the attack hits, the target must make a Strength saving throw or be knocked prone. Slinger's Luck When making a saving throw or skill check, you may expend a grit die. Add the result of the grit die to the saving throw or skill check. Kneecap When you hit a creature with a firearm attack, you can expend one grit die to slow the target down. You add the grit die to the attack’s damage roll, and the target must make a Strength saving throw. On a failed save, you reduce the target's movement by 10ft for 1 round.